


Big Prankster, Little Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A WHLOE ASSLOAD OF FLUFFY FEELS!!!!!, Amy has a bad cussing habit, Amy has anxiety, Amy knows how to Ride Horses, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We got a Bara Sans!, both sans and amy have had nightmares of their past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are 23 Years old and in your second year of college. You like Anime, Writing stories, gardening, and art. The monsters came above ground a year ago and some are signing up for your college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Prankster, Little Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloody Lily, Blue Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849140) by [Bloodpix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpix/pseuds/Bloodpix). 



> Hey everyone!!! I have a Tumblr you can send fan art of this work to. I will post my own referance sheet up there of the characters if you need help. The Blog is https://solarsao3.tumblr.com.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your roommate and talk to her girlfriend.

"Damn it!" you said, slamming your fist on the table. Bad idea, very bad idea. You silently cursed as you rubbed your wrist. Having to squeeze in some studying time before your new roommate got here was taking a toll on you. You reached up and turned off your desk lamp and shut your computer.

A knock came from your door. 'Perfect timing' you thought to yourself. You went to the door and opened it. "U-um hi th-there, m-my name i-is Alphys. I-i'm your new roommate." All you could do was stare at the creature. Standing in front of you was a yellow dinosaur (or was it a dragon?) monster about 5' 3 in a lab coat and round glasses. "U-um, are y-you okay?"

You shook your head and smiled at her. "Y-yeah I'm perfectly fine. Sorry, I was surprised that m' roommate was a monster."

You move out of the middle of the doorway and she instinctively walked in and you shut the door behind her. Alphys took one look at your wall and immediately dropped her bags. On your wall was a picture of Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online, an anime you have been watching for a while. "I have never seen these characters before. Where are they from?"  
"Oh just an anime I watch." you replied. Her eyes went about the size of softballs. "An anime??!!" she squeaked. "I never heard of this anime before!" 

'This monster has never heard of Sword Art Online?!' you said in you mind. 'Damn, she's missin' out'

You explain the concept of the anime to her and throughout the whole explanation, she was beaming. "W-wow! This anime sounds really good!" 

You nod.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Curfew was approaching and the internet would go out soon. You finished the last of your studying and looked around the room. Alphys had put all of her anime figurines on her nightstand. She was fast asleep on the loveseat. You sigh and climb into your bed and turn out the light. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were trapped. No. You were being forced to stay there. Ropes bound your hands and feet. You cried for help. But nobody came. Wait, somebody is coming! Their boots thumped against the floor. They stopped in front of you.

Suddenly, There was a sharp kick to your torso and you curled up. There was a sound of gunshot and then- you woke up.

You looked to the window. Birds were singing, and flowers were blooming. What a beautiful day outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this one is really short!! I promise the next one will be longer. I kinda ran out of ideas. Aheh heh.


End file.
